The Hidden Arc Semblance
by Shadowyman
Summary: An attempt to force out Jaune's Semblance has instead released a dark evil the Arc Clan once defeated and contained. A new, powerfully evil Jaune now prowls the halls of Beacon, intent on corrupting all he finds worthy to fulfill his plans and carry his legacy. JaunexHarem. Corruption of the main cast. Shamelessness, depravity, violence, mayhem, and a dash of ill humor await.


"Are you sure you want to do this Jaune?"

"Well, it's like an extension of my training isn't it?"

"H-hardly! There's a difference between fighting to exhaustion and fighting to near death Jaune."

Pyrrha's fearless leader sighed heavily. She had been trying to talk him out of this idea for the better half of the day so far. It started with the usual griping in the morning about his lack of a Semblance, to which Pyrrha would always smile and calmly reminded him of the inevitability of discovering it one day. One day, that was the whole problem with the waiting. Every night he and Pyrrha would train for hours on end with him always ending up as ragdoll for her merciful strikes. He learned and strengthened his body sure, but seeing everyone around him commit the impossible every day did not make the training any easier to endure.

It wasn't until he had read the latest news in Aura studies, something Pyrrha had urged him to do to learn all he could for his own sake, that he found articles detailing accounts of individuals who exhibited little signs of discovering their Semblance suddenly doing so after a near fatal accident or sparing session. Scientists could only surmise that their bodies forced a rapid evolution of their Auras as a defense mechanism, skipping months, if not years of training, or waiting for a natural discovery. The only problem was the necessity of near death and the aftermath of having their bodies severely weakened as they needed to recover from their body's sudden transformation.

It was a shot a desperate Beacon student like him needed. Pyrrha was all but skeptical when he asked her to essentially turn their training into a one woman massacre on his body, minus the finishing blow of course. It quickly devolved into him pestering her all day until she finally relented, though their chatty walk to their favorite training room was evidence enough of her continued reluctance. They of course chose a training room for tonight because Pyrrha did not relish the idea of slamming Jaune off a rooftop, no matter how small the fall would be.

"If it doesn't work then at least you might beat some sense into me during," Jaune joked as they entered, both adorned in their usual armor. Pyrrha's face was anything but mirthful right now but she nevertheless followed her leader in.

"Jaune please," she sighed as he unsheathed Corcea Mors. "I'm sure just a few more days of training and you will be-"

"I'm tired of waiting!" Jaune seethed. Pyrrha stepped back instinctively at his sudden outburst. Never had she seen Jaune so frustrated before, not even with his, annoying, Weiss problems. "Every day it's the same deal. Train, hope, train, hope, and it never happens."

"Jaune-"

"I'm tired of watching you, and Ren and Nora, and everyone else here fight so perfectly while I can't even keep up. I feel-"

"You are not useless Jaune," Pyrrha countered as she stepped up to him, her emerald eyes wide with care. "You've made leaps and bounds since we started our nightly training and I'm sure by now you are certainly not the worst combatant here-"

"But I'm nowhere near the top either," Jaune interrupted. He looked down at his sword and shield. "I know I don't deserve to be here, or your leader, and nor am I living up to my namesake, but maybe my Semblance can help turn all that around." He looked up into her eyes with sapphires of hardened determination. "Just, just oblige me this once Pyrrha. Please."

She sighed and after a few moments of contemplation she strode up and gave him a huge hug. The young man nearly melted into the embrace. "Okay, just this once. But not again once we have tried tonight alright?"

"Right," Jaune whispered back.

Both reluctantly let each other go and once Pyrrha moved back to the other side of the field both steeled themselves for what must follow. Silence crept between them as they readied their weapons.

Pyrrha made the first move and afterwards the training room erupted into white and red blurs. Jaune had promised earlier he wouldn't just sit and let her nearly beat him to death, good since she could never bring herself to do that to a defenseless man, but two minutes into the fight and it was clear his attacks were merely delaying that beating. He knew Pyrrha didn't need to use her own Semblance against him but as the fight continued he felt as though every swing, shield slam, and stab were getting farther and farther away from her. He was still too slow, too unwieldy, and too uncoordinated even after so much practice against her.

Meanwhile Pyrrha felt as though she was fighting an armored scarecrow once she started giving it her all. Usually she would hold herself back against him during their sessions and it was clear as day that he was not ready for her one hundred percent. Soon every swing with Milo was hitting a limb and her hand with Akouo was easily blocking his attacks. Every pained grunt and moan from him hit her equally as hard spiritually but she hardened her heart against and pushed on, for Jaune's sake.

It was only when she managed to finally draw blood at the five minute mark that she started to grow worried. Sparring with Aura usually ended right when or right before crimson spilled but if Jaune truly wanted near death he needed to spill a lot more. Pyrrha paused herself as she watched blood drip from her leader's hand before she jumped back from his retaliatory swing, his arm shaking as he began to tire fast.

"Jaune, we should stop!" Pyrrha yelled as she was beginning to second guess his plan.

"Come on!" He shouted back as he charged again with a slight wobble in his steps. Though his body was ready to give up his mind was set on finding his Semblance. As he reached her he gave another weak stab at her torso only for her to sidestep and push him to the ground. "Pyrrha!"

"No, I can't-"

"Fight me Pyrrha!" Jaune roared as he charged again. "As your leader I order you to fight me until I can't anymore!"

Tears threatened to spill from her eyes as she listened to his rage and anguish. He seemed almost mad by now and she knew it could end one way. She swallowed her fears and ran back into meet him head on and they continued.

There wasn't any more reason for him to try fighting really given Pyrrha's relentless strikes across his body. What began as a bleeding hand soon devolved into blood trickling and oozing out of his limps, torso, and head. Bruises and deep lacerations were quickly beaten and cut into him yet still he kept up his attempt until he physically couldn't hold Crocea Mors anymore. With one last boot to his ribs he fell backwards onto his back, wheezing and contributing to the streaks of crimson across the floor.

Pyrrha's cheeks were wet with tears as she watched Jaune haggardly rise to his feet. She did everything in her power to do as little as possible to him but in that furious fight she did more than she had possibly wanted to. Watching her leader limp forward, still wanting more, was as chilling as it was horrifying. "Jaune," she whimpered as he continued. "Please."

"I o-order you," Jaune wheezed as he leaned down to pick up his sword. He then pressed forward dragging it behind him. "To, fight."

"Jaune please! Please I cannot bear to see you so hurt!"

"Then finish me off, so I can get my Semblance!"

She would do anything for him.

"Please!"

"Pyrrha!" He roared with the strength of a dying lion as he thrust his sword at her.

Anything.

"I'm sorry!" She screeched as she brought Akouo down and charged forward. There was a faint clink as Crocea Mors met her shield but the rest was a cacophony of pounded flesh as Akouo met his torso. Both Jaune and Crocea Mors flew backwards like a cannonball and into the training room's wall. Jaune limply slid down and onto his knees before falling face first onto the floor.

As the dust settled in the room Pyrrha watched the fallout of her final strike in sheer horror. Her tears grew into waterfalls and rained onto the floor as she dropped her weapons and raced over to his body. "No! Jaune!" Pyrrha sobbed.

But before she could reach him to see if the unspeakable happened a massive shockwave exploded out from his body. She yelped and shielded her eyes, her mind racing a mile a second as she held her ground. Did, did it actually work?

"Jaune!" she screamed as the wave dissipated. "Jaune are you-"

"Well, well, well." A slow, grave, ethereal voice echoed through the room, dripping with menace and wickedness. Pyrrha froze in her tracks as she looked around in fear of someone discovering them. But to her confusion there was no one else here besides them.

"J-jaune?" she asked as she took another step closer to his still unmoving body. Suddenly a thin film of white aura enveloped his body and for a moment she thought he was self-healing somehow. But as soon as it arrived it shifted into one of pure darkness that outlined his body, slowly percolating into the air above him as wisps of dark Aura. "Wh-what is going on?"

"Oh," the voice returned. "Sweet, sweet Pyrrha."

"Who's there? Show yourself."

This time the voice laughed, a deep, demonic laugh that iced Pyrrha's blood. As her eyes rested on Jaune's body he began to stir and shiver with the darkness still enveloping him. His hand jolted out and slammed against the floor along with his other and soon he began to rise to his feet once more. His bleeding had stopped but what remained on his body was no longer crimson but black tar that shone against the ceiling lights. His blue eyes, once full of mirth and brightness, were now muddled with sinister intent. His mouth turned from a thin line into a smug, yet loving grin. "Don't you recognize me?"

"Jaune?"

"No," the cadaver replied. "Not the Arc," it spat the name out as if it were poison. "Someone, greater."

"What did you do to Jaune?"

"Me?" it asked with a smile now. "I believe this was your doing."

"Y-you mean you are-"

"Yes, his Semblance," the Semblance replied. "Locked away in that pathetic body for nearly decades since his conception, now free thanks to your efforts my dear."

"Impossible!" Pyrrha argued. "No Semblance can control its user, much less be sentient. I don't know what you are you, demon or Grimm or abomination, but I will not have you control Jaune's body." With a flick of her wrist her discarded weaponry flew into her hands and she readied herself against the dark being.

The Semblance merely laughed gravely. "Jaune is no more-"

"Don't you dare say that!" Pyrrha roared as she charged ahead. Careful to not damage Jaune's body any more than necessary she pinned it against the wall with her arm while she aimed Milo dangerously close to its still smirking face. "Give him back to me this instant you monster."

Its reply was to breathe deeply before exhaling a dark miasma through its mouth. Like think cigar smoke it bloomed across Pyrrha's face and she coughed against the sudden outburst. Slowly her pinning arm grew weak and her body lost some of its vigor. As she reeled back the Semblance put its arm behind her and brought her close into a makeshift hug. She struggled against its advances but it continued to exhale more miasma around her until she was forced to breathe it all in.

With every breath her body's strength faded until the Semblance's grip was iron clad. Milo and Akouo dropped to floor behind her as she brought her hands up to cover her face to little avail.

"You ask what I am my dearest Pyrrha," the Semblance growled, forcing more miasma into her face. "I was here when this world was still young. I was here when man first fought Grimm. I was here when Dust turned the tide."

It leaned close, their eyes now inches apart. Its other hand stretched to the back of her head and gripped her hair, pulling her even closer. Despite the circumstances she couldn't help but blush as Jaune's face neared hers with such an intimate embrace. The Semblance chuckled at her reaction. "For eons I laid dormant within this wretched dynasty. And once I returned anew I watched and plotted for this day, the day of my birth."

It brought its other hand from her back forward to force her hands down. She was powerless to stop it as the miasma now fully engulfed the two. She blushed even harder at the touch and her eyes grew half-lidded in tiredness.

"And I have watched you, felt you, desired you just as the Arc had," it continued.

The last part sobered her up and her eyes suddenly narrowed in disgust as she lips curled into a scowl. "Don't you dare talk about me that way, or Jaune. You are nothing like him."

"No, I am not." It drew in closer until their lips were centimeters apart. "I am Brother Grimm. And you, my dearest champion, shall be my harbinger."

Brother Grimm forced their lips together as Pyrrha silently screamed against him. Instinctively her Aura flared up in an effort to summon forth anything metallic to retaliate but her squirming only seemed to egg him on more. She plunged deep into her Aura reserves, trying to free her arms and summon Milo or Akouo but he countered by sticking his tongue down her throat.

Their eyes watched one another and soon both relaxed a bit as passion surged through them. From the day she met him, Pyrrha was attracted to the blonde and kissing him like this had belonged in her deepest dreams of desire. Brother Grimm's existence did little to mask Jaune's original face and charm and for a brief moment she let her guard down as their tongues danced with each other. That gave Brother Grimm the opening he needed.

The dark thin Aura outlining Brother Grimm suddenly crawled over and merged into Pyrrha's gray one. As it slowly outlined her body she felt her Aura reserves deplete even faster which shocked her into forcing more out to a vain attempt to fight again. Once her body was fully enveloped, Brother Grimm tightened his grip on the back of her head, ensuring she could not escape his mouth.

The need for oxygen overwhelmed Pyrrha and she was forced to breathe through her nose constantly as she moaned in alarm against Brother Grimm's lips. He himself had long since been breathing from his and their passionate dance had covered by his exhaled miasma since it began. His fingers across Pyrrhas hair and scalp likewise emitted blobs of tar-like Aura that danced around her fiery hair and melded with the dark Aura outline.

The kiss began to stretch into a minute's long ordeal and Pyrrha's lungs burned horribly, as if specks of rust were twirling around them. But Brother Grimm refused to let her go to which she instinctively threw her last bit of Aura out against him. It disappeared almost immediately and with it went her last bit of strength. Her struggling arms relaxed against their thighs and her eyes once again grew half-lidded. But just as unconsciousness threatened her, Aura resurged throughout her body. However it didn't feel like her natural Aura, no it felt twisted and tinny, foul and infernal, it burned through every cell of her being. Her eyes widened in fear and her alarmed moans resurfaced at the terrible sensation but Brother Grimm continued the kiss and his miasma.

Her mind, already weak from the kiss and lack of oxygen, began to fill with wayward thoughts and whispers. Voices rang out, indecipherable and demonic. But as her cognition slowed the voices grew louder, their words clearer, and tone softer and melodic despite their substance.

A while later and Brother Grimm decided he had done enough. He knew Pyrrha Nikos was a powerful woman but he had underestimated her Aura capacity. As such he exerted much more than he had wanted on converting his harbinger but as he licked his lips, savoring her spicy flavor he smiled as he realized his success.

"How do you feel, my harbinger?" He asked as he let her hands go. The tiniest shred of glee spilled into his grave voice.

Pyrrha's emerald eyes shot towards his as a wide, malicious smile grew across her face. Exhaling into the miasma around them she reached over to bring him in for another long passionate kiss. This time there was no ulterior motives in his participation, he merely smiled against her smile as they wantonly moaned into each other's mouths, their tongues exploring every inch of their mouths again.

Starry emeralds met steely sapphires once more, their owners now both twisted and corrupt.

"My master," Pyrrha gasped as she let him go and dropped to one knee. She bowed before him with her head low, as if she had made a grave mistake. "Forgive me and forgive my intolerance and naivety. My mind was clouded by false idols and ideals. I shall accept whatever punishment you find deserving for my heresy."

"Now, now," Brother Grimm breathed. Seeing his work finished the miasma began to dissipate around them until the rest of the world emerged once more. He brought his finger underneath her chin and motioned for her to rise. Though she faced him with fierce loyalty at first as she stared at him more and more with zealous hunger her blush returned tenfold. Her thighs clenched together in an attempt to quell her soaking petals. Her metal top and skirt grew stifling tight and her body began to burn with desire to where she was sure she could metal the offending clothing. "A simple misunderstanding my dearest Pyrrha." Again Pyrrha visibly squirmed under his gaze and words. Brother Grimm smiled at her once more and she almost began to pant at the sight. "No punishment will be given, but," he put a hand gingerly atop her head and stroked it lovingly. She shuddered at his touch and began lightly moaning, all the while still standing straight and as professional as she could. "You will show me the extent of your devotion, so that I know you will always be at my side."

"Yes! As you wish master." Pyrrha shuddered once more and shifted onto her knees. With Brother Grimm's guiding hand still atop her, Pyrrha hastily removed his ripped jeans, revealing his healed legs, now free of cuts and bruises. But her prize lay at the top where she was greeted by his hardened cock. Standing erect at a hot eight inches Pyrrha's mouth watered as she marveled at her master's size. "Oh master, it's even more glorious than I could have imagined."

"Yes, but why do you fear touching it?"

Pyrrha gasped in fright at the accusation but then realized her gloves and bracers were still on. Silently scolding herself, she almost ripped them off with two quick pulls. With her hands free she slowly gripped the cock and began stroking, licking her lips hungrily as she imagined all the ways she could express her devotion.

Her master hummed with satisfaction. He petted her head and she took the next step. Eager lips kissed across the shaft lovingly and often she kept kissing one spot in particular, allowing her tongue to caress her master's cock with quick laps. Reaching the cockhead she kissed several times around it, moaning lewdly. Her tongue reached out to flick its tip, lapping up the flowing pre-cum as if it were the sweetest ambrosia. It trailed down across the length of the shaft, wrapping around it and covering it with drool. Reaching the balls she took each one lovingly into her warm mouth, slowly caressing each one with her tongue, lapping at each of them and sucking gingerly with her pouty lips.

"So big," she moaned as she kept both hands stroking the shaft as she continued to worship his balls, sucking and licking the skin. "So delicious."

When she turned her attention to the tip again she wasted no time in stuffing as much as she could down her throat. Her master groaned in pleasure as both felt such immense pleasure for the first time. Pyrrha moaned in wanton pleasure as she squirted onto the floor, her panties now drenched after cumming from the taste of his cock. Brother Grimm was not so easily finished and began to push her head down further to take in more. She gladly reciprocated and bobbed up and down relentlessly, taking almost half of if down her throat with each descent. Her tongue worked nonstop to stroke every inch in her mouth, her throat learned to squeeze around the delicious treat, and her hands fondled and stroked what she could not inhale.

Pyrrha gasped out in euphoria as she reluctantly let his cock free for need of air. Her eyes were manic with desire and she began licking up and down the shaft, catching the pre-cum and drool she had spilled across it.

"Pyrrha," Brother Grimm moaned out as he brought her head down upon his cockhead again. "Show me."

"Yes!" She moaned. She gripped his shaft hard and stroked vigorously, her tongue licking across his cockhead in preparation for his gift. Her mouth enveloped the tip, sucking as hard as she could. With a final grunt the ancient evil erupted into her mouth. A cascade of divine ambrosia traveled graced her taste buds as she tried to drink it all down. But the torrent seemed endless and bits of cum began to escape the corners of her lips, dripping down onto her armor and the top of her breasts.

When it finally subsided Pyrrha let the prized gift loose with a "Pop" before dutifully cleaning it of her mess. Afterwards she let it rest across her face as she languidly licked the shaft, her eyes cemented on it in ecstasy. "Master," she moaned quietly against the cock, kissing it lovingly once more. Her hands gladly rubbed the residue into her bosom's skin and her armor's crevices as if it were a fine lotion. He smiled at her actions. Now even the Grimm knew he had marked her.

"Good," he praised. "Very good." Motioning for her to rise, he pulled her in for another heated kiss to which she squealed with joy and reciprocated. When he released her she did her best to school her features into professional stoicism, only to fail spectacularly with a perverted smile and blush once he smiled at her. "Perhaps later I will show my devotion to you Pyrrha."

"Please," Pyrrha shuddered and groaned as he cupped her face. Her hands quivered by her sides, fighting the urge to relieve her aching pussy that already came twice. "Please master. My body aches for your blessing."

"Patience," he chided as he brought his other hand down to her neglected petals. "But, I suppose you do deserve a small reward." She moaned loudly as she felt his fingers dance across her wet panties. Her half-lidded eyes kept their gaze at his beautifully sinister smile as he pushed two fingers into her. They explored deeply within her walls, the panty material working as a sinfully extravagant sheath for his curious digits. His thumb found her clit and began to tantalizingly circle around her hardened nub. He began a wicked dance with her powerless pussy, when he would brush her clit he stopped his fingering and whenever he grew more adventurous with how deep he could push his thumb rested patiently atop her aching clit.

Pyrrha gasped and moaned shamelessly as she was teased to the point beyond rational thought. Her eyes grew wide with need and a look of crazed, nearly berserk lust met her master's unmoving smile. How he loved to tease her and how she loved every minute of it.

A minute of his exploring passed before he relented and began multitasking. With every thrust a gush of sweet honey exploded onto his hand and the floor, coating both with Pyrrha's glistening essence. The once proud champion nearly screeched with joy as she reached her climax. Her tongue hanged loosely from her quivering, smiling, drooling lips as her master brought her in for another kiss. It only exacerbated her need and soon her fourth climax erupted across his fingers.

"Taste," he ordered as he broke away and brought his fingers up to her lips. She opened and sucked on them hungrily, her tongue caressing every inch.

"Th-thank you master," Pyrrha gasped as she came down her high. Her legs were reduced to jelly but she had to stand fast lest she show weakness in front of him.

He looked around and frowned once he found Crocea Mors. The dreaded weapon was the bane of his existence, but having it near him meant no other Arc could wield its power. He would have to, reinvent it for his own purposes later of course. Turning back to his harbinger he motioned for her to gather herself and her things. He did the same.

The ancient evil grumbled as he tried to figure out how to put on his pants again. Seeing Jaune do it was much different than hands on experience. Once Pyrrha activated the room's automated janitorial duties they left after stashing away their weapons.

"We shall rest for the evening," Brother Grimm ordered as they made their way across the Beacon campus. "Tomorrow, step two will take place."

"Of course," Pyrrha replied dutifully. "Might I ask what it entails?"

"How bold of you," he teased. "To order the master around."

Her blush returned full force but she schooled them and her tone. "Forgive me, but I do not wish to have my actions hindered by unknowns."

"Understandable my harbinger." The blush stayed. "I have been studying these, so-called students closely ever since the Arc arrived here." Pyrrha's eyes narrowed in anger as that accursed surname was brought up. "Most are not worth my power and sanctuary, but some show, potential."

"And you wish to convert them as well," Pyrrha finished. "Who shall we track tomorrow? That bumbling girl in, our room?" she growled as the thought of Nora nearing her master enraged her. Her Aura flared as dark grey energy surrounded her again and several loose screws and bolts from the nearby light structures and benches flew towards her, only to ricochet off the floor or fly into the night sky.

"No," he replied as he ignored her display. "I have found my equal."

The pair of footsteps became one.

"And I shall have her."

"Your, equal?" Pyrrha asked with downcast eyes and a heavy heart. But as soon as she finished her lips found his once more. Her worries melted into desire once more as she squirmed against his body.

"Yes, my equal," he repeated as they stared at one another. "But I care for all of my chosen. She will not monopolize me."

"Yes, forgive my rudeness master."

"Furthermore," he said as they continued their trek. "From now on, do not refer to me as that, or my true name unless told otherwise." Even before she could question him he continued, "As much as it, loathes me to say this, refer to me as, Jaune. We will attract too much, unwanted attention otherwise."

"But your voi-"

"Will be his," Jaune replied as his old boyish tone returned. She looked starry eyed at his acting prowess but he merely continued forward. While his voice returned and the dark Aura and miasma were now gone, his eyes and frown still held his true nature. "Years of listening to his raucous blathering will engrain it deep inside you."

Pyrrha fidgeted her hands at his orders. "But as harbinger, I cannot commit to my duties if your name is forbidden."

"Don't worry, soon enough my name shall be heard through this human-ridden land," Jaune promised. "But until then," he turned and embraced Pyrrha once more, pecking her lips as they touched foreheads. Once again Pyrrha forced herself to remain composed. "Know that whenever you fight in these classes, whenever you succeed, you do so in my name, my beloved harbinger, Pyrrha Nikos."

"Yes," she whispered as she dared to kiss him again. He smiled against her quivering lips before they marched forward again.

"Tomorrow, I shall find my queen."

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Great, half a year of inactivity and this was the best I can come up with. I really need to stop adoring villains but something about corrupting villains just appeals to me. Also shout out to** _ **Azure megacyber**_ **and** _ **LaughLefou**_ **for planting this story seed in my mind for months now. I hope you two and everyone else enjoyed it.**

 **Please note that more shamelessness, depravity, corruption, evil, and general mayhem sprinkled with gore will await this story. This is also my first time writing smut after years of writing stories and I hope I did a good job.**

 **I'll try to limit how many times Brother Grimm is used because I know people read for his nameX[Insert Girl], trust me it's weird for me writing an OC name with Pyrrha and others when it's actually just evil Jaune.**

 **Lastly, every person corrupted will have a slight, or not so slight personality change. I know Pyrrha's character might have changed a bit blandly, but know that the others' will be more extreme.**


End file.
